


Безумная луна

by Windwave



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Mad King Thorn is creepy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Для игроков Guild Wars 2 Хэллоуин - время лута и ачивок. Но вот для их персонажей всё гораздо страшней...





	Безумная луна

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взят фестивальный PvP-ивент Lunatic Inquisition. Таймлайн - до событий HoT.  
> Написано для выкладки команды Guild Wars на WTF Kombat 2018 <3

Эйвёр бежала по бесконечному лабиринту — вокруг были лишь серые, поросшие лишайником стены и такие же серые камни под ногами. Серебристый свет луны вычерчивал резкими мазками тени, а от её безумной улыбки и чёрных кратеров-глаз хотелось спрятаться. Но там, где лабиринт заканчивался, не было ничего, кроме обрыва, за которым клубился туман — такой же серый, мёртвый, как и всё вокруг.  
«Хочешь поиграть?» — спросил её две — или три? — бесконечности назад чарр, чьи глаза были закрыты плотной повязкой, а на конце посоха покачивался тусклый фонарь, внутри которого переливалось призрачное зелёное пламя.  
Эйвёр почему-то согласились. Вокруг была непривычно-тёмная Львиная Арка, из-за плотных туч проглядывала до странности большая луна... тогда Эйвёр ещё не разглядела её оскала.  
«Входи», — чарр отступил в сторону, пропуская её к двери, из-под которой выползали клочья серого тумана. Ей стоило заподозрить неладное, но вот мимо пронеслась стайка счастливых детей, а где-то в стороне с жаром препирались из-за двух медяков обвешанный оружием норн и крохотная асура-торговка — город выглядел таким же, как и всегда. Она шагнула вперёд, позволяя серому туману оплести её, а потом очнулась — без оружия, в каких-то лохмотьях, посреди каменного лабиринта...  
Впереди на земле виднелось что-то тёмное, и Эйвёр замедлила бег: порой дорогу ей преграждали каменные завалы, а иногда — толстые, перекрученные корни деревьев. Листвы на них, впрочем, не было, и голые серые ветки слегка поскрипывали в неподвижном воздухе.  
Но чем ближе Эйвёр подходила, тем ясней осознавала, что это были не камни.  
Это был чарр. Он слепо смотрел в небо пустыми глазницами — кто-то вырвал ему глаза, и светлый мех на морде побурел от крови, слипся острыми иглами. Эйвёр видела обломки костей, продравшие кожу — в свете луны они были белыми, словно сахар — видела вывалившиеся из распоротого живота внутренности, жемчужно-серые, кажется, ещё тёплые...  
Закричав, она кинулась прочь, но в следующий миг кто-то схватил её за плечо, рванул в сторону, а к лицу прижалась чужая ладонь. Тёплая. Мягкая.  
— Тшш! — голос раздавался откуда-то снизу. Эйвёр опустила глаза, встретившись взглядом с асурой в таких же, как у неё, лохмотьях. — Мы не причиним тебе вреда, но если ты будешь кричать, то мы все погибнем. Ты веришь мне?  
Эйвёр кивнула, и человек — ладонь была слишком маленькой для норна — убрал руку от её лица.  
— Славно, — асура подтолкнула её в узкий пролаз между стен. — Надеюсь, на твои крики не сбегутся эктоплазменные ебучки.  
— Кто? — здесь было тесно, приходилось сидеть на корточках, сжавшись, но нависающие со всех сторон стены защищали от взгляда безумной луны.  
— Слуги Безумного Короля, — Эйвёр не могла рассмотреть лица человека, но голос у него был молодым. И уставшим. — Люди, поддавшиеся его безумному шёпоту и позволившие сделать себя призраками, одержимыми жаждой убийства.  
— Он создал для них этот подпространственный «карман», тупичок в ткани реальности. Заманивает сюда живых, а потом развлекается, глядя, как его покорные рабы убивают их, — глаза асуры поблёскивали зеленью; но это был живой цвет — травы, листьев, заросшего ряской пруда. — Больной тыквоголовый ублюдок, выеби его доляк в уши!  
— Отсюда как-то можно выбраться? — Эйвёр ничего особо не поняла, но знала одно — если есть вход, то должен быть и выход.  
— Только когда он наиграется, — человек вложил ей в руку что-то длинное, похожее на крепкую кость. — Держи. Не самое лучшее оружие, но этим можно отбиться. А теперь нужно идти — нельзя долго оставаться на одном месте.  
— Здесь есть ещё живые? — Эйвёр выбралась следом за асурой из укрытия.  
— Мы видели кого-то пару раз. Но потом нам начали попадаться лишь тела.  
— Умирая здесь, ты становишься слугой Короля, теряешь разум и... — человек осёкся, нахмурившись, а затем что-то пробормотал себе под нос, словно отвечая на чьи-то беззвучные слова. Неужели... Безумного короля?! Эйвёр обеими руками вцепилась в кость, готовясь ударить, но асура коротко дернула её за штанину.  
— Тихо. Он — ревенант. А они тоже ебанутые, почти как элементалисты. Только те — одержимые, а эти — с явным же диссоциативным расстройством. Голоса в голове якобы им что-то нашёптывают. Ты их никогда не видела, да?  
С ревенантами Эйвёр встречалась — один молчаливый, закованный в доспехи асура шёл с ней несколько дней от Дивинити Рич на запад, но никого безумия она за ним не заметила. При мысли о том, что ей будут приказывать голоса в голове, Эйвёр передёрнуло: сильвари разделяли между собой Сон, но никто, даже Бледное Древо, не мог командовать ими.  
— Со мной говорят Туманы, и это не... — человек не успел договорить.  
Из-за поворота на них дохнуло холодом — стылым, могильным, а затем асура закричала:  
— Бегите!  
Эйвёр увидела их — полупрозрачные силуэты с едва различимыми лицами. Их было четверо, в одном из них проглядывали черты сильвари — почему-то от этого было страшней всего.  
Но далеко она убежать не успела: раздавшийся за спиной вой пробрал до костей и будто бы вбил в уши раскалённые иглы. Так не воют животные, так не воет ветер — так воет что-то, живущее на дне самых глубоких ущелий и тёмных омутов. Эйвёр металась в панике, как загнанный зверёк, а когда перед ней возник один из призраков, бездумно бросилась назад...  
Когти вспороли воздух и полоснули её по животу, рассекая лохмотья и светлую кору. Эйвёр не услышала, но почувствовала, как они царапают позвоночную ветвь, а затем с беззвучным скрежетом проворачиваются внутри неё — словно кто-то мнёт вилкой мягкие фрукты. Она упала на колени, прижимая руки к распоротому животу. Порыв стылого ветра донёс до Эйвёр медно-солёный запах крови. С трудом повернув голову, она увидела, как по каменным плитам катится отрубленная маленькая голова — и как медленно затухает яркая зелень широко распахнутых глаз.  
Обагрённый кровью топор опускался медленно, и последним, что Эйвёр успела увидеть перед тем, как лезвие вонзилось ей в грудь, был огромный возвышающийся над лабиринтом силуэт — истлевшая одежда, обнажающая охваченные пламенем кости, а вместо головы — увенчанная короной пылающая тыква с огненными провалами глаз.  
— Отличная игра! Мои слуги победили! — расхохотался он, и безумная луна, зависшая над его плечом, оскалилась в ответ.  
А потом наступила темнота, в которой не было ничего, кроме их смеха.


End file.
